lotrgamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Berethor
Berethor is a character that appears in Lord of the Rings: The Third Age. He is a human. Berethor is one of the six main characters of The Lord of the Rings: The Third Age. Following Boromir, Captain of the white tower, he fights his way through the game. He is the first character that the player can play with and it is later shown that he was bewtiched by Saruman to waylay the journey of the ring. Former Life Before he jumps into the adventure of The Third Age, Berethor was the captain of the guard of Gondor. He fought with Boromir and Faramir in Osgiliath and fled together with them. Called unworthy to fight for Gondor, he was banished by the steward of gondor, Denethor. After Boromir left for Rivendell, Berethor went after him. Adventure SPOILER Warning Synopsis During the adventure, Berethor will get new weapons and skills, and he falls in love with Idrial (an Elf-maiden of Lothlórien). They meet a few other soldiers and kinsmen who join them, including a Dúnedain Ranger named Elegost, a Dwarf Warrior from Erebor named Hadhod, and Eaoden, a spearman in Theoden's Royal Guard. He gets to know more and more about his (and his companions') past. Then, Berethor meets a Rohirrim shield-maiden named Morwen. Again Berethor falls in love, this to the frustration of Idrial. At the end, Berethor will go with Morwen, to start their own adventure. Chapter one - Eregion Journey to Rivendell At the start of The Third Age, the player follows the journey of Berethor, as he follows Boromir to Rivendell. While Boromir sits the council, Berethor is ambushed by a group of Nazgûl, who were probably seeking to assail Boromir. Berethor fights bravely, but is overcome and wounded by the Nazgûl. Before they can deliver the killing blow, however, Idrial rushes to his aid, subduing the Nazgûl with water magic. She then revives him with a gift of the elves, after which Berethor declares himself in her debt. They then set off to an elven way-station to heal his wounds and equip him for the long road ahead. The mountain pass In the mountain pass, Berethor and his elven companion came upon a ranger called Elegost. After clearing the pass full of Wargs and Orcs, they set upon a quest to track down an orc who stole a map from Elegost. At first the gondorian didn't trust the ranger and vice versa, only Elegost gained some trust in the gondorian after Idrial voiced for him, in name of the lady of the light. After the group rescued the elven altars from corruption and finding the map, they went back down the mountains, in search of Elegost's friend. Meeting with a dwarf and the journey to Erebor When they got back down, Elegost tracked his dwarven friend and the group was able to find him, deadlocked in a battle with a troll. Thanks to Berethor's sword the party could withstand the troll's fury. Following the fellowship, the party set out for Erebor. Abilities Berethor is the leader of the company, which is the reason why he is the only person to have Leadership Skills. His primary skill, though, is Sword Craft, which allows him to use powerful attacks that stack with his already high strength rating. Sword Craft Leadership Passive Skills =See also= The Lord of the rings: The Third Age The Fellowship of the Ring Middle Earth Gondor Rivendell Moria Lothlórien Rohan Races Men Gondorians Boromir Faramir Elves Dunedain Dwarves Rohirrim The company Idrial Elegost Hadhod Morwen Eaoden Gandalf Aragorn Legolas Gimli Eowyn Category:Characters